The Cure for Boredom is Curiosity
by bentnotbroken1
Summary: A 2016 hp drizzle prompt After casting a silencing charm around herself to get some uninterrupted research time, Hermione Granger finds herself locked inside the library's new wards. The only problem? A bored Draco Malfoy has been locked inside with her, and nothing good comes from boredom. (AU)


"Damn, Granger." Gray eyes traveled up her body in appreciation as she pulled her shirt over her head. "If I had known you were hiding all of this under those robes I'd have made a move earlier."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw one leg over his lap, effectively straddling the wizard in the chair. "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind, Malfoy."

He smirked and said, "As you wish," before capturing her lips with his own.

As she moved on top of him, his hands ghosting across her naked skin, she couldn't help but ponder the absurdity of the whole situation. Who would have thought a harmless silencing charm would have led to this?

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier

Hermione shut her textbook with a rather loud thud and sighed deeply. The research for her term paper on werewolf rights in the workplace was finally finished, no thanks to the boisterous group of fourth years breaking her concentration every five minutes. She'd given up after a while and cast a silencing charm, muffling all noise surrounding her. If anyone wanted to speak with her they would have to be within two meters of her wand for her to hear them. She honestly hadn't thought of doing so before then, but perhaps she would use the spell more often. She hadn't gotten that much work done in a long time.

She rose from her seat in the farthest corner of the library, her favorite spot since first year, and moved to put the book back where it belonged. One hand on the shelf, she paused, noticing that something was off. She looked around and groaned. She had been so preoccupied with her research, she hadn't noticed the lights dim, the clock chiming ten, or the fact that all the other students seemed to have gone back to their dorms. The snow falling quietly outside the windows just added to the eerie effect of being alone.

She trudged to the front of the library, knowing fully well there was a high possibility she'd be locked in there for the night. After a few midnight escapades into the restricted section ended in more than a few unpleasant spells and creatures gone awry, McGonagall had taken extra measures to ensure nothing like that ever happened again. The library was now warded, protected by anti-theft spells, and most likely one or two well-placed booby traps. She'd seen a couple sneaking away from said library the night before, hair smoking and bodies shaking. She wondered if those traps were only for those trying to get in; after all, she was trying to get out. Hopefully, the wards would let her leave. She stepped forward and reached for the handle but before she could make an attempt to open it a voice called out to her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger."

She screeched in a very unladylike manner, stumbling away from the door and the owner of the voice. "Merlin, Malfoy! Don't announce your presence or anything," She hissed, placing a hand over her chest.

"And miss out on an opportunity to witness you all flustered?" He asked with a grin. "I think not."

She didn't know whether to sigh or glare at him. She settled for sighing. "What are you even doing here after hours?"

"Same as you, I'd imagine. Lost track of time whilst my nose was in a book."

"Are you sure you didn't just fall asleep?" She asked, one hand resting on her hip.

He narrowed his eyes at her and huffed, "I know it is hard to see us ignorant folk from atop that pedestal you've put yourself on, but I do rank just below you in test scores."

She glared haughtily at him. "I do not put myself on a pedestal, and I am well aware of your intellectual prowess."

"Then why is it so hard for you to imagine me getting lost in between the pages of a book?"

Because you're normally getting lost between someone's legs, she thought bitterly, but answered, "Because you're always too busy sticking your nose in other people's business to zone out long enough for the lights to go out."

He tapped his chin. "I'm afraid you're confusing me with your dear friend Potter. He's the gossip, not me." Well, he had a point there. "But it would make your little heart happy to know that you're right. I wasn't reading."

"What were you doing then?"

He grinned scandalously at her before replying, "Wanking."

Her mouth popped open in shock and her face heated at the image generated by his statement. "Seriously, Malfoy. Have you no sense of decency?"

With candor, he answered, "Not today."

"Ugh. Just…you go do….whatever on that side of the library," she said, pointing to the left, "I'll stay on my side."

He sighed loudly, "You're no fun, Granger. Such a spoil sport." She pointed again, angrily this time. "Fine. Fine. Have it your way. See you in the morning." He waved as he disappeared behind a shelf.

She watched his retreating back, surprised he didn't put up a fight, and decided she would just return to her little nook and spend the rest of the night reading some good fiction. After reading for a stretch, she abandoned her spot by the bookshelves and walked to the closest window. The snow was falling heavily now but she couldn't look at it any longer. Even though she couldn't see Malfoy, she still knew he was there. There was an aura about the room when it was just the two of them, an electric charge to the air that she readily ignored whenever she felt it. The things he said, when he wasn't just being an insensitive prat, were always interesting. He challenged her with his witty comebacks and jabs, and she always felt more lively after a row with him.

She was honestly curious as to what he was doing at that moment. He hadn't sought her out at all and he'd gone quietly, not even throwing out a few more sarcastic remarks as he went. She had thought he'd stir up trouble, but she hadn't heard a peep from him in over an hour. What on earth could he be doing? A vision of him stroking his cock came to her mind and she shook her head furiously. No. She would not think dirty thoughts. It wasn't right. Not here, not now, and certainly not about Malfoy. She tried focusing on her book for awhile longer, but soon her need for answers became overwhelming. She slapped the book shut and hurried across the library, searching for pale hair between the shelves.

When she finally found him, he was sitting in a chair, his back to her. His hair was standing a bit on edge towards the front as if he'd run his hand through it repeatedly, and his school robe was discarded on the floor along with his shoes and a dark green vest. "Granger," he called, startling her, "Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to stare?"

She didn't respond but she did come around the chair to face him. There was a book in hands and his lips were twisted into a devilish smirk. What the hell could he be reading for him to produce such an unnerving look?

"Is there a reason why you're here? Or have you found that you rather enjoy my presence?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I was simply bored."

He looked up from his book, regarding her for a moment. "You know, they say the cure for boredom is curiosity, which I'm sure you are full of."

Hermione held his gaze. "There's nothing wrong with being inquisitive."

"Never said there was, Granger," the wizard shrugged his shoulders back, "but the question still stands. Why are you here?"

"What are reading?" She asked suddenly, not wanting to think too much on the real reason she had sought him out.

It was obviously not what he'd been expecting as he looked at her with confusion, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, I was just curious as to why you had such a lewd look on your face a moment ago."

His brows rose almost to his hairline and he cleared his throat. "Ever heard of something called erotic literature?" He asked, wily.

Had she ever-? Of course, she had. "I was born in Brighton, not under a rock. So yes, Malfoy. I know what an erotic novella is," she wrinkled her nose, "and it's quite disgusting for you to be reading one in this circumstance."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"That's something," she paused, looking around nervously despite them being the only souls there, "that's something you do in private."

He laughed and shook his head. "Well, I was enjoying myself in private, until you came along with your boredom. Not that I mind, you make things more interesting." She made a face and he continued, "Oh, don't be such a prude. My guess is that you've never actually had the pleasure of reading one, which is a pity really. While poorly written at times, they still get the job done," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross," She scoffed, "I think it's safe to say I won't be reading one anytime soon."

A look came over him then, a mixture of mischief and glee. "Oh, I beg to differ," He said, flipping the pages and finding a passage. "Hannah's body felt so soft under his hands. The curve of her breasts, the flesh of her stomach, even the line of hair-"

"What are you doing?" She asked, horrified.

He raised a brow. "Reading you a bedtime story, of course."

"Stop-"

He ignored her. "Declan ran his hands along the outside of her thighs and under her bum, coaxing her legs apart-"

"Malfoy!" She hissed, moving to grab the book from his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, Granger. It's getting to the good part." He smirked, rising quickly and lifting the offending book above his head. "You wouldn't want to ruin the mood, would you?"

"The mood was ruined as soon as you opened your mouth." She attempted to jump but failed.

He mocked offense. "You wound me, so."

Hands on her hips, she sighed, "Why do you insist on goading me?"

"We're stuck here together all night. Might as well enjoy myself by making you blush."

Giving up, she sat atop one of the tables closest to the bookshelves and folded her arms across her chest, leveling him with a determined glare. "Fine. Go ahead. It won't effect me in the slightest."

"Is that a challenge I hear, Granger?" He asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Malfoy."

His gray eyes assessed her for a second before he smiled brightly. "This will be fun." He said, returning quickly to the chair he'd been reading in before. He turned it slightly so that it faced her and sat down, crossing one leg over the other so that his left ankle crossed over his knee. He then cleared his throat again and began reading from a different passage, filling the silence with his husky voice.

"He wanted her in a way he'd never wanted anyone. He proved this by pulling her to him and kissing her possessively. She moaned into his mouth and parted her pink lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside. The kiss lingered on, growing more and more passionate as the lovers held each other close. He didn't know who started taking off their garments first, but before he knew what was happening, he had her naked flesh pressed against him as he lay on top of her on the bed."

So far so good, Hermione thought.

"'I've never…"Hannah trailed off, hiding her face behind her hands. He pulled them away and kissed her fingers, reassuring her that everything was alright and that he'd take care of everything. He laid her out before him, caressing her creamy thighs as he settled himself between them. He felt the desire to kiss her, to taste her, so he did. He kissed her neck, her clavicle, her breasts, and her stomach, working his way down to the ultimate prize nestled under a mound of soft curls. He wasted no time and set his mouth upon her, relishing in the surprised sound she made at the contact."

Hermione tried not to picture the scene he was so elegantly painting for her, but something was stirring inside of her and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it.

"She tasted of apples and he pressed his tongue against her small nub while one of his fingers gently pressed into her entrance, enticing pretty moans above him."

It was his voice that was doing it, she realized after a moment of listening to him read. Sure, the story was a little arousing in the first-time-hearing-this kind of way, but it was the way he spoke that got her; so soft and deliberate. It didn't help that he'd look up every so often to study her face.

"The cries of her climax delighted him, and pride swelled in his chest. Her face was flushed a beautiful pink color and he couldn't help but be proud. He'd done this. He'd made her this way. His cock twitched and he shoved down his trousers, letting it spring out, hot and heavy between his legs. Hannah sat up and slowly reached out, taking him into her hands."

Oh no. Hermione groaned inwardly. She felt the telltale signs of arousal spark low in her groin. The tingle that soon grew into a dull ache, accompanied by the slick feel of moisture gathering in her panties. Shit. She was getting wet.

She wasn't exactly a blushing virgin, but she'd never been turned on by listening to someone read erotica out loud. She shifted, trying to ease the ache between her legs. Why was he doing this? It had to be more than just the challenge she'd unwittingly given him. It had to have been some sort of sick game he'd concocted to get under her skin and make her squirm. Something to embarrass her thoroughly.

"Something wrong, Granger?"

What do you think, you arrogant little shit? She wanted to lay into him, but somehow she couldn't find the words or the nerve to do so. "No," she said instead. "I'm fine."

He looked her up and down and cocked his head to the side. "You know, getting hot and bothered by this is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not!" She squeaked. "Hot and bothered, that is."

"Sure, sure," he chuckled, the sound of it, low and husky, sent another small jolt through her, "whatever you say."

"I'm not!"

"Then I suppose I'll just continue."

She glared at him. "Do whatever you want."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "She was hesitant at first, but determination won out in the end and she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, sucking gently, much to his satisfaction."

Her fingers drummed against the tabletop, unable to keep still. The ache was growing harder and harder to ignore. Screw Hannah, she wanted so badly to slip her hand inside of her underwear and bring herself to orgasm. Her eyes slipped shut and her hands twisted in her jumper as she fought the desires welling up within her. She couldn't do that here. Draco would surely hold it over her head forever.

Her eyes flew open when she was startled by the feeling of his breath on her neck. While she'd noticed the baritone of his voice cease, she hadn't noticed him move. "Do it, Granger," he whispered, causing her breath to hitch, "you know you want to."

She turned her head and immediately regretted it. His face was just inches from hers, his eyes bright and inviting. She was in so much trouble. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." She replied quietly, with a bit of insincerity.

He shook his head and reached out, taking one of her hands in his. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, moving their hands down to the front of her skirt. "No need to be embarrassed. No one's here but us."

"That's supposed to be comforting, is it?"

He leaned his head closer and spoke softly into her ear. "I won't tell if you won't."

She swallowed loudly. Was she really going to do this? Touch herself in front of Malfoy? She licked her lips and nodded, making her decision. "You better not."

He didn't say anything else but took it as her permission and continued to guide her hand as he pushed one leg slightly to the side, allowing them easier access to the aching place between her legs. She shuddered when he pressed her fingers down on her clothed clit and promptly let go, stepping back to watch. She took a few practicing touches before she drew one of her legs up, setting one foot solidly on the table while the other hung limply off the side. Malfoy smiled at the position and then dragged his eyes from her and focused back on the words on the page. He started reading aloud once more, his voice lulling her comfortably into a fantasy as she grew bolder in her ministrations.

Somehow, somewhere between Hannah going down on Declan, and Declan starting to penetrate her, she'd forgotten about how mortified she should be and started letting herself give in to the pleasure. When her skirt became too restricting and holding her knickers to the side with her fingers became too taxing, she roughly pushed them both down over her thighs and let them slide to her ankles. Her legs fell apart, fully exposing her warm quim to the chilled air, and undoubtedly to the wizard in front of her eyes.

How peculiar. One moment she'd been imagining what it would have felt like to have Declan's hands all over her, and the next she was wondering if Malfoy's hands would soon take the place of her own. She shuddered at the implications. Would he want to? Would he even dare? What was he thinking? Was he wondering how she would feel under his hands too? Did he feel anything as he sat a foot away, watching her touch herself? She looked up at his face and concluded that, yes, he was certainly feeling something. His lips were parted and his keen eyes were watching every motion of her fingers as they rubbed against her clit. He was so focused on them that he hadn't even noticed her staring at him. He licked his lips suddenly and a moan escaped her's at the sight. She really should not be this excited about someone watching this, especially not Draco Malfoy, but it didn't seem to matter. Her body couldn't care less who it was, it just found it thrilling.

She let her eyes close and let that feeling take over. She was enjoying this. She wanted him to watch. She wanted him to see this, to see her, in this light. She wanted him to get intoxicated by it. She wanted to make him want it. Another moan slipped out of her mouth and she let her middle finger slide down her slit and push gently into her entrance.

There was a sharp inhale and exhale from the blond and her eyes snapped open. He was closer now, but his eyes were still glued to where her fingers worked themselves inside of her. There was a slight movement and she let her eyes trail down his body, stopping when they fell on the slim fingers of his hands as they unfastened the button on his trousers. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she moved her own fingers faster as she watched him with anticipation. She wouldn't lie and say she never wondered what he looked like under his robes. All quidditch players had a good physique and she would be the first to admit her appreciation for them. Draco Malfoy was no different, and so she let herself look. But when the zipper slid down, he hesitated. He didn't immediately free himself and she wondered if he was second guessing himself.

Well, that wouldn't do.

"You know, getting all hot and bothered by this is nothing to be ashamed of." She told him, the huskiness of her voice surprising her as much as it did him.

His eyes shot up to meet hers and he laughed, honestly laughed and replied, "Oh, I'm not ashamed, Granger, I just didn't want to scare you off."

Ugh. The impertinence. "As if that could scare me."

All movement ceased between them and he considered her words. "Hmmm. Not the first time you've gotten off in the library, then? Or not the first time watching someone else get off?"

"You seem incredibly interested in my sex life."

"I find the inner workings of bookworms interesting," he replied, "I had thought they'd be asexual."

"Not that there is anything wrong with being asexual, but I'm afraid you're wrong. My eyes were opened to the wonders of sex awhile ago. Sorry to disappoint."

His face darkened and he took a step forward, "I assure you. You are anything but disappointing."

Her breath caught in her throat at the lusty look in his eyes. "Is that so?"

"I don't think you're aware of how sexy you look right now. Or how much you affect me."

"You're just saying that because of the position we're in." She laughed uncertainly.

He shook his head and ran his hands up the outside of her thighs. "You've always affected me, Granger."

Time seemed to stop for a moment as they leaned closer to each other, breath suspended between them but neither seeming to want to make the first move. She'd always affected him? What did that mean? Had he always found her attractive? There was only one way to find out.

"Draco,-"

And like that, the spell was broken. Draco moved his hands from her legs to her face, one brushed a thumb along her chin while the fingers of the other tangled into her hair as he closed the distance. When their mouths finally met she found that the kiss wasn't soft or delicate like she'd come to expect when kissing someone new. No, Malfoy's kiss was frenzied, almost as if he was starving for her kiss. Maybe he was, or maybe it was her kiss that was filled with desperate need. It didn't matter either way because the sound of his groan as she nipped his chin sent the exhilarating feeling she'd had while he'd watched her pleasure herself right down to her groin. Her fingers went immediately to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one as he freed himself from the confines of his trousers. When his chest was finally exposed she shoved him hard into the chair and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head.

Draco watched as the girl in front of him discarded her shirt, leaving her bra as the only stitch of clothing left on her body. And oh, what a body it was. "Damn, Granger. If I had known you were hiding all of this under those robes I'd have made a move earlier."

She rolled her eyes, but he knew it was only because she truly didn't believe him. "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind, Malfoy."

He bit back a retort, not wanting to ruin his chances with the witch and replied with, "As you wish," instead. He honestly couldn't believe she was here with him like this. Sure, he'd entertained the idea and had hoped things would escalate in this manner, but he hadn't really believed they would. Thank Salazar he'd seen Granger and noticed her little silencing charm earlier. If he hadn't, he would never have stayed behind and then he would have missed out on this wonderful opportunity.

She straddled him, her naked flesh rubbing deliciously against him as she settled herself on his lap. It was perfect. She was perfect. He kissed her hard, pulling her hair back to expose the column of her neck where he bit down softly, causing her to cry out. He smirked into her flesh and did it again, peppering her neck with kisses and love bites as his hands worked to unclasp her bra. When her breasts were free he moved his attention to them, taking a hardening pink nipple into his mouth and sucking gently as her hands moved to entwine in his hair.

"Ah, that kind of tickles." He gave it a nip instead and she sucked in a breath. "Shit."

He took the slight break in passion to fumble for his wand. "What are you-"

"Contraceptive charm," He muttered, pointing his wand at them and casting the charm. She looked at him, a bewildered expression on her face but it was gone as soon as it came, and she continued snogging him.

She was every bit as responsive as he'd hoped she'd be. Goosebumps broke out on her skin when he ran his fingertips up and down the expanse of her back, and she made little noises when he sucked a mark into the flesh of her neck. She ground against him, her wet folds sliding along his erection easily. If he wasn't in such a hurry to have her, he'd have enjoyed the frottage to the nth degree, but he was in a hurry, so he let her know with a grunted, "Come on, Granger."

"So impatient." She clicked her tongue in disapproval, but complied, reaching behind her and guiding his shaft to her entrance, sinking herself onto him. He bit his tongue trying not to moan, but she had no such qualms. A lovely sound spilled from her lips once the full length of him was engulfed by her warm heat. They were still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of him inside of her, but Draco let his hands roam over the perfect globes of her arse.

She moved then, lifting herself up and sinking back down in a repeated motion. He couldn't stop his hands from roaming over her legs, her hips, her arse, her breasts; he'd wanted to get his hands on her for years and now it was finally happening. He leaned back and admired the view of her riding his cock, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. She rode him fast and with a practiced grace that made him want to thank the wizard that hed gotten to her first. Her hips swiveled and her back arched, pushing her breasts into his face. "Fuck, you're so hot." He hissed, taking a nipple into his mouth once more. This time, she didn't protest, only mewled when he bit down on it.

While his mouth was occupied, his hand found her clit and he rubbed circles into the nub, causing her to cry out, "Yes! There!"

He'd had wet dreams quite similar to this, but none of them stacked up to the real thing. She was glorious and for tonight, she was his.

Soon she slowed down to an almost unbearable pace, either from fatigue or pleasure, but after a minute or two, he couldn't take it. He needed her, hard and fast. He gripped her hips so she could no longer move. Her head, which had been leaned back, snapped forward. "What-"

Before she could finish her inquiry, he lifted her off of his lap and awkwardly maneuvered them off the chair. He turned her around so that she was facing the table, pushing the center of her back gently so that her breasts rested upon it and her back bowed in a way that showed off her backside. He made an unintelligible noise as he settled himself between her legs once more, appreciating the view. One hand snaked around the front, fingers finding her clit and working her slowly as his other hand guided his cock back inside of her. She groaned at the penetration and his lips found a spot between her shoulder and her neck. Biting down gently, he began to move in earnest, rubbing her nub in circles as he did so.

"Oh, shit." She muttered, pushing her hips back to meet his. "Oh, shit!"

"Mmm. Talk dirty to me, Granger." He murmured into her ear.

He could just picture her face, flushed and sweaty as she tried to elbow him. "Shut….shut up, Malfoy."

"I don't think I can." He hissed. "You….bring out the worst in me."

She didn't reply but her body answered to his beautifully. Her moans were music to his ears and the taste of her sweat drove him mad. He wasn't going to last much longer.

He slowed down and replaced his hand with hers. She didn't need to be told what to do. She immediately and feverishly stroked herself as he grabbed ahold of her hips with both hands. Their pace quickened and the sounds of their pleasure echoed in the enormous room.

The witch wriggled beneath him, calling his surname as he pounded into her. She was getting close. He could tell by the frenzied way her fingers moved, the way her muscles tensed and contracted around him, and the sounds emanating from her mouth; her labored breath and the slew of curses he hadn't known she knew. Suddenly she shuddered, pushing herself back against his body as she hit her climax. He fucked her through it until the tension in her body subsided. He pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades and closed his eyes, hips jerking forward a few more times before stuttering to a halt, releasing his seed inside of her. His arms shook as he moved them to the tabletop, trying not to collapse right on top of a still-panting Hermione.

She was the first to speak, albeit slowly. "That was…it was really good."

He agreed and took a step back, pulling out of her slowly and grabbing his wand. "Scourgify." A shirt was tossed at him and he grabbed it in mid air.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Hermione asked him quietly as she slipped on her knickers.

He pulled up his pants and looked at her. "I'm not sure which part you're referring to."

"That I….affect you?" Her face flushed and she looked away.

He found it incredibly adorable. They'd just had sex, and she was embarrassed to ask about that? "Granger." Still shirtless, he took her hands in his and forced her to look at him. "Hermione. I meant every word."

Her brown eyes searched his face for any indication that he was lying. When she found none, she smiled brightly and said, "Kiss me, Draco."

He quickly obliged, "As you wish."

* * *

When morning light filtered through the frosted window and the door unlocked with an audible click, neither opened their eyes. They were both sound asleep, backs leaning against the wall next to the door, Hermione's head resting on Draco's shoulder while his rested on the top of her bushy hair. If they were holding hands, the librarian that found them never told a soul.


End file.
